The present invention relates in general to water providing devices, and, more particularly, to devices which provide drinking water to animals.
Animal husbandry requires provision of a source of water to the subject animals. This is particularly important in the area of raising chickens, birds, or other such animals. This water supply should be clean and always readily available to the animals. Preferably, the water should be supplied in a manner which prevents stagnation or contamination. Furthermore, the means for providing such water should be easy to assemble and disassemble, as well as inexpensive and reliable, as well as energy efficient.
Ease of assembly permits cleaning and repair of the device to be expeditiously effected.
There are devices known for controlling water level in drinking fountains, such as that device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,503, and there are devices known for providing water to animal stock. However, there is no device known which is easily assembled and which reliably provides a desired amount of clean, fresh water to animal stock.